


Gift For You

by Furinjuru (Greatfinn)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO CHIKA, Post-Canon, THE AMAZING LEADER OF AQOURS DESERVES THE WORLD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greatfinn/pseuds/Furinjuru
Summary: Chika didn't really expect anything for her birthday, but Yoshiko has something up her sleeve





	Gift For You

_ Beep. Beep. Beep _ .

 

The slow, steady beeping of her phone breaks Chika out of her peaceful slumber. Groaning at the loud noise that interrupts her peaceful morning, she stays in bed for longer, burying her head in her pillow in order to muffle the sound. After a few minutes--which feels like an eternity--the beeping finally stops, and Chika lets out a sigh of relief as she begins drifting off to sleep again...

 

Ony to be disturbed as the beeping starts once more.

 

Muttering a string of expletives, her eyes flutter open before immediately shutting as the sun’s rays come into contact with her retinas, overwhelming her sense of vision. She tries to roll to her other side, but falls off the bed and crashes into the floor, causing a loud thud.

 

She hopes Mito didn’t hear that, or else the stupid alarm on her phone will be the least of her worries.

 

Slowly getting back up, she begins walking to the bedside table where her phone lays. Unfortunately for her, her feet gets tangled up in her blankets, and she falls to the floor again. If Mito didn’t hear it before, she definitely heard it now.

 

Chika sighs at her bad luck; maybe Yoshiko’s finally rubbing off on her, and that thought brings the day’s first smile to her face. Getting back up one more time, she carefully makes her way to the table, the beeping finally ceasing when she turns off the alarm. Although she’s still confused about why the alarm was on in the first place. With her now working full-time at her family’s inn, she’s not under pressure to arrive early, and Mito will wake her up if she oversleeps.

 

As she unlocks her phone, she sees that she has some unread messages. Opening the app and reading the first message on the list, the reason for why she set the alarm becomes obvious.

 

_ Oh. It’s my birthday. _

 

Her messages are filled with her friends wishing her a happy birthday. Yoshiko, You, and Riko’s messages were timestamped at midnight, and she feels happy to know that they were probably up late just so they can wish her a happy birthday at midnight. The other messages varied on when they were sent; Kanan’s was at four, probably as she woke up for her morning jog, Ruby and Hanamaru sent theirs together at six, and Mari being a heavy sleeper just like her, sent her message at seven, only an hour ago.

 

After replying to each of their messages expressing her gratitude, Chika pauses at the lack of a message from one person. She somewhat expected it with Dia being so busy nowadays--thanks to her going to college in the other side of the country--but it still hurt that Dia couldn’t even find the time to message her. Maybe Chika could call her? It wouldn’t hurt to try, would it?

 

Chika sits down on the edge of her bed, swinging her legs back and forth as the call tries to connect. As expected, it fails, and the sound of the dial tone is soon replaced by the generic message telling her that her call is being redirected to voicemail. Dia’s never bothered to personalize the message, which makes Chika sad. She wanted to at least hear her girlfriend’s voice, even if it was just a recording, but she can’t even have that.

 

Disconnecting the call sadly, she goes through the rest of her notifications. Some emails, a few reminders from the games she plays, and a reminder. The last one catches her eye, because similar to the alarm, she doesn’t usually make reminders. Checking the details, her eyes widen, as memories of last night begin flooding her mind.

 

\------

 

_ “Hey, Chika.” _

 

_ Yoshiko’s words were quiet as the two stood in front of the Tochiman Inn. She was practically whispering into her ear with how close they’re standing next to each other. _

 

_ “I wanna show you something tomorrow. Can you meet with me at the usual place at 8?” She asks. The usual place she meant is the cafe they frequented back when they were in highschool, and occasionally go to nowadays for short dates. Sometimes, if their schedules aligned, they would video call Dia and it would almost feel like the three of them were together. _

 

_ Almost. _

 

_ “Sure.” At the time, Chika didn’t even question it, forgetting the significance of tomorrow’s date.  _

 

\-------

 

Looking at the clock in her room, she pales at the realization that she’s going to be late. Sending a hasty text to Yoshiko telling her that she’ll be there in a few minutes, she picks a casual outfit from her dresser before rushing to the bathroom.

 

A few minutes later, she emerges from the bathroom and heads downstairs, where her family is waiting for her. Each of them take turns congratulating her, even Shiitake, and they even sing a birthday song for her, much to her embarrassment and gratitude. After that, she’s off again to catch a bus to the cafe.

 

Along the way, she wonders if Yoshiko is mad at her. She hasn’t responded to her last text, which is odd, although it might be because she doesn’t have anything else she wants to say. She’s also curious about why Yoshiko invited her out here. Unlike her, Yoshiko probably remembered her birthday and was prepared for it. Her suspicions are proven correct when she walks into the cafe and sees Yoshiko at their usual booth, with a large cake in the middle of the table.

 

Yoshiko has grown a lot since graduating high school. Now, she stands taller than Chika despite being a year younger, a fact she uses to tease her daily. 

 

“Yoshiko!” Chika calls out. The younger girl turns around, smiling when she sees Chika running up to her.

 

“Chika! Happy birthday!” She says as Chika sits down in the seat across from her, staring in amazement at the cake between them.

 

“Did you buy me this?”

 

Yoshiko rolled her eyes at the question, shaking her head. “Nah, I stole it. Of course I bought it, dummy.”

 

“You didn’t have to, though!” Chika pouts, staring down her girlfriend.

 

“Well, you bought that chocolate and strawberry cake for my birthday even though I said the same thing. Besides, I can see you drooling, don’t act like you don’t want to eat it.”

 

“I-I do…” Chika mumbles, staring at the cake. It was orange, so she bets that the cake is mikan-flavored. On one hand, it makes her happy that Yoshiko would buy her a cake of her favorite flavor. On the other, she knows that Yoshiko still isn’t very fond of mikan, so they won’t be able to share it or feed it to each other like what most couples do. And then there’s the fact that what happened this morning was still weighing in on her.

 

Noticing Chika’s dour mood, Yoshiko asks, “Dia didn’t text you, did she?” Chika shakes her head, and Yoshiko sighs. Just like Chika, she expected that as well. “Look, there’s no way Dia forgot your birthday. It’s still kinda early, she’ll say something later. Cheer up, okay?”

 

“Yeah. Got it.” Chika nods, giving Yoshiko a small, forced smile. “Thanks, Yoshiko.”

 

“Anytime.” Yoshiko answers, feeling a pang in her heart at Chika’s artificial smile. Hopefully later, she’ll see that smile turn into a genuine one. “Anyway, do you wanna eat that cake now? You don’t have to eat it all, we can finish it later.”

 

“I haven’t had breakfast, so I guess I’ll have some right now.” Taking a knife that was already on the table, she uses it to cut a slice and puts it on a plate. She begins to eat, letting out a small moan of pleasure as the combination of flavors hit her tongue. “This is so good!”

 

“I’m glad you like it.” Yoshiko says, smiling fondly as Chika devoured the piece of cake. She manages to restrain herself before she finishes half the cake by herself, smiling bashfully at Yoshiko as the waitresses package the cake for them to take home. “Now then, there’s something else I wanna show you.”

 

“Something else?” Chika perks up at the thought of another gift. She didn’t think she deserved to receive such kindness, but her girlfriend thinks differently. “What is it?” 

 

“It's not here, ” Yoshiko says, grinning. The moment the waitress puts the box containing the half-eaten cake on their table, Yoshiko snatches it up and starts heading towards the door. 

 

“Then where is it? Yoshiko?” Chika runs after her, while Yoshiko continues to lead the way. 

 

“It's not that far, just follow me.” Yoshiko begins walking again, a few steps in front of Chika. Although she's still confused, Chika can't help but tease her. 

 

“Are you bringing me to your house? Shouldn't that kind of present be saved for later tonight?” She teases, grinning widely as Yoshiko tenses up. 

 

“T-that's not what I meant at all!“ Yoshiko shouts back, her voice an octave higher than usual. “We're not going to my house-” 

 

“Yet,” Chika adds, continuing to tease her blushing girlfriend. 

 

“...we're heading somewhere different. Trust me, you'll love it.” With that, Yoshiko becomes quiet, choosing not to say anything. Slowly, the landscape becomes more familiar, and she doesn't even need to think about it to know why it's so familiar. 

 

Why is Yoshiko leading her to Uranohoshi? It just doesn’t make sense. As the gates of the abandoned school comes into view, she finally notices something that stops her dead in her tracks. 

 

A set of keys are dangling from Yoshiko's hand. She doesn't know how she didn't hear the keys jingling against each other before; was she that distracted?

 

“Where did you get that?”

 

“Mari gave it to me after she graduated, said she didn’t need it anymore. Anyway, that’s not important. You comin’?” Yoshiko asks, looking over her shoulder. Chika nods dumbly, following as they walk up to the gates, and with the keys in her hand, Yoshiko unlocks it. Pushing the gate open slightly, she leaves the key where it is before going in. 

 

“It's not like someone's going to come in.” Yoshiko shrugs. “Plus, what's gonna happen if they do come in? Steal something? There's nothing left here!”

 

Yoshiko does have a point, so Chika follows her into the abandoned school. “Kinda creepy without anyone here, huh?”

 

“Filled with dark energy, the perfect place for a fallen angel.” Yoshiko states as they see the condition of the school. Signs of aging are clear, one of them being the paint coating the exterior of the school that's peeling off the walls. However, she can see the rainbow Aqours painted on the last day of school, as colorful as when they painted it so many years ago. 

 

Yoshiko leads her into the school building. It's completely dark, exactly what you would expect. Yoshiko surprises her once again when she pulls out two small flashlights from her pocket, giving one to her. 

 

“It’s a bit deeper inside, so let’s keep walking.”

 

As they begin to navigate the school, Chika is abnormally quiet. She expected Yoshiko to do something surprising, but this is honestly a bit over-the-top. Plus, it was weird being in the school after all these years, the school they failed to save and something Chika still thinks about to this day. 

 

Noticing how quiet Chika is, Yoshiko tries to break the ice with small talk. “Brings back memories, doesn't it?” Chika nods at Yoshiko's question. “I was only here for a year, but this place means a lot to me, too. Aqours, meeting Zuramaru again...meeting you and Dia. I had tons of fun that year.”

 

“Me too,” Chika answers, watching as Yoshiko observes the depressing condition of the school. A shine of the flashlight reveals cobwebs in the corner and lots of dust, although interestingly there are areas that are covered in less dust, or none at all, as if someone (probably Yoshiko) walked through these halls recently. “It felt nice. I got to shine and feel special, even if it was just for a year...”

 

Yoshiko stops dead in her tracks, nearly causing Chika to bump into her. Turning around, Chika doesn’t need the flashlight to know that Yoshiko is pissed.

 

“...the sun cannot shine in the same place forever,” Yoshiko says, staring right into Chika’s eyes. “The moon takes its place. Yet as night falls, the sun doesn’t disappear. It goes on to shine somewhere else where it’s needed.”

 

Yoshiko takes a deep breath before continuing. “And...you’re like that. You shined on stage when you were needed, but just because it’s over doesn’t mean you’re no longer our sun. You make my life so much brighter just from being there.”

 

Yoshiko stops, which Chika takes as a sign that her speech is done. Her mouth is open in shock, having not expected Yoshiko to say all those things about her. She even feels like she’s about to cry from happiness.

 

“...thanks, Yoshiko,” she says. Her words are simple and casual, but the beaming smile on her face expresses her feelings that her words can’t.

 

“I’m glad you like it.” Yoshiko returns the smile, starting to walk again. “I thought about that speech for a long time, maybe a month. I just don’t like it when you discredit yourself, after everything you’ve done for us. I just want you to know how I think of you.”

 

Yoshiko laughs, the sound echoing against the walls of the hallway. “Ah, crap. A haunted school isn’t really the right place to have these kinds of conversations, is it? At least the spirits here get to know how much I love you.”

 

Eventually, Yoshiko stops in front of a seemingly random door, and this time, Chika does bump into her. Luckily, it wasn’t hard enough for either of them to fall. “Here we are! This is what I wanted to show you.”

 

This time, Chika is completely stumped. “A room?”

 

Yoshiko shook her head, wagging her finger. “Not just any room.” She points her flashlight up at the sign showing the name of the room. Chika follows the light, reading the letters written on the sign.

 

The student council room.

 

The room where she spent so much time with Yoshiko and Dia. Where they hung out together as friends without caring about year differences. Where they first confessed their feelings to each other. Where they all agreed on what they should do after graduation.

 

“...why are we here?” Chika asks, looking to Yoshiko for a clue. The other girl just smiles while pointing at the door. 

 

“Isn't it obvious? Why don't you open it?”

 

_ Open the door?  _ Chika puts her hand on the door handle, finding no dust covering it. The room was opened recently, and although it could still just be Yoshiko, Chika has some hope that it could be someone else.

 

The door creaks as she pushes it open, revealing the dark room behind it. The tables and chairs that were once there had been removed, leaving an empty room behind it. But in spite of the darkness, Chika can see a figure standing, her bright clothes helping her stand out from the dreary walls. 

 

“You're late, Chika.” The figure turns around, revealing a beautiful smile that Chika fell in love with so many years ago. “As usual. It's not polite to keep a lady waiting, you know.”

 

Chika lets out an audible gasp at the sight of the woman standing in front of her. “...Dia?”

 

Dia nods, walking up to Chika before wrapping her arms around her. “Happy birthday, Chika.” She giggles. “Are you surprised?” 

 

Chika nods, nuzzling her head into the crook of Dia's neck, wrapping her arms around Dia to return the hug. “Yeah. Really surprised.”

 

“The good kind of surprised, I hope?”

 

“Mhm,” Chika mumbles. “I was scared that you forgot about my birthday…”

 

“I would never.” Dia pulls back slightly, kissing Chika on the lips before holding her even tighter. “No matter how busy I am, I always have time for my two favorite people in the world.”

 

Chika laughs, deciding not to argue with that and to just enjoy Dia’s embrace. Then, she feels warmth from beside her. Looking beside her, she sees Yoshiko pouting at her. “...Yohane doesn’t want to get left out.”

 

Chika and Dia smile at their girlfriend’s action, letting her join the hug. It’s only after they separate a few minutes later that Chika dares to ask a question. “Dia, how long are you gonna be here?”

 

At that question, Dia frowns, as if being brought back to the cruel reality. “...I’m heading back to Tokyo tomorrow.”

 

“Tomorrow?” Chika exclaims, looking like she’s going to cry. She was so happy to see Dia again after so long, but now she’s saying that she’ll only be here for a day?

 

Dia nods. Putting her arm around their shoulders, she pulls them into yet another hug. “I don’t like it either. But it’s not like we’ll never be able to see each other again, and we can still call each other. Besides, you’ve always been able to make the best of what little time we had. So turn that frown upside down. The more time we waste here, the less time we’ll have to do whatever we want.”

 

“Right. Okay then.” Dia’s words seem to have done its job, as Chika begins to get excited again at the prospect of spending time with them. “There are lots of stuff we wanna show you. You wouldn’t believe everything that’s changed.”

 

“And later tonight, we can all go to my place! I got enough drinks for all of us,” Yoshiko says as the three leave the old student council room.

 

“Alcohol?” Dia asks, glaring at the girl. “That’s improper. Is getting drunk really your way of welcoming me back?”

 

“I got pudding for you, too. Don’t worry,” Yoshiko says, winking at Dia. “And just so you know, my way of welcoming you back is what happens later that night, if you know what I’m saying.”

 

“Yoshiko!” DIa shouts, her face bright red. “That’s so shameless.”

 

“Don’t look at me! Weren’t you the one who said we should ‘make the best of what little time we had?’ That’s the best thing I can think of!”

 

“That’s not what I meant, you perverted fallen angel!”

 

Chika laughs at the lighthearted banter between the two, unable to stop herself from getting excited as she thinks of everything she wants them to do together.

 

And so, the three connected hearts are reunited once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday for our mikan loving girl! Have a good night with your girlfriends and make sure Dia doesn't die from blood loss.


End file.
